


A Little Light Reading

by safertokiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Daddy Kink, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom!Spencer, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unpro sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safertokiss/pseuds/safertokiss
Summary: Spencer accidentally comes across an erotic novel while he's over Reader's house and decides to try something new in bed because of it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 207





	A Little Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people! Welcome back for yet another horny Spencer fic...there will never be enough of those and that's that. I had so much fun with this one and I hope you all do too! Thank so so much for all the love and support! :)

Spencer Reid was not vanilla.

Well, at least he fucking hoped he wasn’t. That’s the main thing that had been bothering him recently, he really couldn’t tell. He was well aware that he had never been the most confident male on the planet, especially when it came to things of a sexual nature, and his insecurities were slowly beginning to eat away at him.

Truthfully, there was no systematic proof that anything he was doing in the bedroom was unsatisfactory in the slightest. Quite frankly, in the few months that he had been in an actual relationship with Y/n, there never seemed to be a moment where she wasn’t begging on her knees like he was some kind of sex god. And while this did wonders to boost his sexual confidence, it simply wasn’t enough to completely protect his proactive brain from the inevitable self-deprecating thoughts that, without a doubt, always found a way to permeate his mind.

Spencer had never really seen himself as an overly sexual person in the past. Sure, he had had ample experience before becoming involved with Y/n, but it wasn’t like he belonged in the Sex Hall of Fame or anything. His previous partners had appeared to be satisfied, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was all an act. It seemed as though no matter how many times he told himself to get over it, the irrational fears and insecurities of his performance in bed would come back in full force. 

The young doctor had spent weeks obsessing over the finer details of their sex life, going over the countless moments and experiences shared between the two of them, just hoping that the answer to all his problems would simply jump out and bop him in the nose, finally knocking some sort of sense into him.

And that was how Spencer found himself sitting in Y/n’s apartment on a Thursday afternoon, listening to the soft pitter-patter of her shower water hitting the tile floor of her tub. As weird as it seemed, they had made a tradition of Thursday night being their obligatory date night, opting for a less crowded time as opposed to the bustling weekends that Quantico, Virginia often saw. On this particular Thursday, however, Y/n had been running slightly behind and had just hopped into the shower to quickly cleanse herself before they went out on the town. 

“Hey Spence!”

Spencer was immediately jolted from his over-analyzing by the sound of his girlfriend’s voice drifting through the apartment, muffled by the sound of the running water. Stumbling over his own two feet to get over to it, he stuck his head through the space in the door to see what she wanted.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I’m almost done in here, but I kind of um forgot to grab a bra on the way in here. Could you go grab one for me and just leave it on the sink countertop?”

“Yeah of course baby.” He instantly beelined over to her room after hearing the relief filled “thanks” that escaped her lips, intent on quickly locating and delivering the proper undergarment to his beautiful, but most likely at this point pruney, damsel in distress. 

As soon as he got there, however, he quickly realized he had absolutely no idea where anything actually was. Sure, he had been in her room a plethora of times before, but more often than not those instances involved clothing coming off rather than the other way around. Deciding that he really had no other choice if he didn’t want to keep Y/n waiting, he just began opening random drawers, hoping that his intuition was as strong as his IQ.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Jesus Christ”, he mumbled to himself after making his way through the majority of them. “How many fucking drawers does a person need?” 

Realizing that he only had two more that had been untouched, he prayed that at least one of them would contain a goddamn bra. Opening the first of the last remaining drawers, he noticed a lack of upper undergarments, instead finding his personal favorite clothing item of Y/n’s. 

He loved her panties. Every single pair, every single design, every single color. In his mind, she could make anything sexy just by wearing it. As much as he loved getting an up close look at the pretty fabrics, he couldn’t help but sigh at the fact that it took him opening every single drawer in order to find what she was looking for. However, as he went to close it and move on to the last option, the sharp corner of something poking out underneath the plethora of panties caught his eye.

Pushing the fabric aside, he found what appeared to be a book, a raunchy looking book at that, laying at the bottom of the drawer, staring back at him. He quickly recognized the cover as that of the popular risque series that had been making the rounds in the femanine world. While he was aware that the book mainly revolved around sex, he didn’t exactly understand the appeal and couldn’t help himself from snatching it up to speedily investigate.

Deciding that he had no preference of where to begin, he simply flipped to a random page and began skimming through the pages. There was a considerable amount of time before he reached any actual sex scenes, but when he did, oh my fucking god was he aware. Spencer felt the blush rise to cheeks and neck as he took in the words that were bouncing around in front of his face, seemingly taunting him.

“Holy fuck”, Spencer muttered as his eyes frantically digested passage after passage of the pure, unadulterated filth gracing the pages in front of him. He could feel himself getting rather excited, but he couldn’t quite decipher if it was down to the fact that he was reading what was basically word porn or that what he was doing was so taboo in his mind. Regardless, he was definitely enjoying himself at that moment in time and didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Is this what she likes?”, he thought to himself as he tried to process everything that was happening on the pages, putting his eidetic memory to good use, although he had never used it for something quite like this before. Spencer seemingly had no plausible explanation other than the fact that Y/n was into this shit, and after reading it himself...maybe, just maybe, he was into it too. Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Spence! Everything ok out there?” Fuck he had completely lost track of time and forgot all about his mission that he was supposed to be fulfilling in the first place.

“Coming!”

Quickly burying the book back under her pile of undergarments and slamming it shut, he opened the last remaining drawer and hastily chose a random bra before booking it out of her room, ready to pretend like nothing abnormal had occurred while he was gone.

~~~

“Oh my god! Did you see the look on that guy’s face?”, Y/n choked out, in the middle of laughing hysterically, as they walked through her door. “It was amazing!”

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh along as he recalled the fiasco that had occurred while they were at dinner. She wasn’t wrong in the slightest, it really was hysterical in every way. The pair had gotten a little too carried away with the PDA at the restaurant, and needless to say the poor man sitting next to them was not a fan.

“It was pretty great”, he chuckled as he went to hang up their coats in Y/n’s closet.

“I mean I don’t regret anything. Since when is it so wrong to sit on your handsome boyfriend’s lap and indulge in a couple of smooches during a meal?”

“I think he was just jealous of us.” Y/n bursted into another fit of giggles as he made his way back over to her side in the kitchen, gently grasping her waist to pull her close to him. “I mean he should be, just look at you. You’re absolutely stunning in each and every way.”

She grinned at his sweet words, grabbing his tie to shorten the already minimal distance between them even more. “Well well Dr. Reid, you sure know how to charm a lady.” Spencer chuckled, a slight blush flushing throughout his features, their eyes flashing down to the other’s mouth.

“Mmmmmhmmm”, he mumbled slowly connecting their lips, pulling her body fully against his own. Feeling her softly moan against his mouth at the contact, he pushed forward, coaxing her lips to part. Seemingly understanding where he was headed, Y/n’s tongue clashed against his, deepening the already overwhelmingly passionate kiss, her knuckles turning white from the strength of her grip on his suit jacket’s collar.

Wanting, no, needing more, Spencer led Y/n over to the counter, hoisting her on top of it as soon as her back made contact with the granite countertop. She instantly reached for him, pulling him in between her legs to reconnect their lips, the fire building inside of the both of them.

Feeling her reach to loosen and remove his tie, he let his hands wander to her back, carefully pulling the zipper as far down as he could physically reach from his position, happy with whatever skin he could expose. While he had been busying himself with his own task, she had moved on from the tie to his dress shirt, succeeding in undoing the majority of the buttons before getting frustrated and simply pulling the fabric apart.

In the midst of eating each other’s faces, however, Spencer’s mind unwillingly travelled back to the little bit of light reading he had participated in earlier that day. Would she want him to do those things? She did own the book...and it looked pretty worn in and well read from what his profiling skills could deduce after interrogating an inanimate object.

His thought process was thrown out the window though as soon as he heard the tell-tale clinking of metal coming from around his waist, looking down to see Y/n’s small hands fumbling to unbuckle his belt in a somewhat speedy fashion. Moaning at her apparent desperation, Spencer grabbed at the underside of her thighs, hoisting her into his arms without breaking their kiss, making a mad dash for the same bedroom he had just been in a couple hours prior.

He placed her down at the foot of her bed, letting her wrinkled ball of a dress pool at her feet as she stepped out of it and grabbed Spencer’s hand, slowly backing them up, while he unhooked her bra, until she fell flat on her back, him following suit and hovering over her frame. She let out a small whimper as their lips met once more, the tension in the room between the two of them growing with every second that passed.

“Please Spence.” God, he always found it so unbelievably hot when she begged, no matter how frequently it happened to occur. 

“What is it? What do you want, baby? I’ll give you anything.” He punctuated his heartfelt words with butterfly kisses lining her neck and collarbone, using his fortunate memory to recall her sensitive spots as he pawed at her breasts.

“You Spence. I just want you. Please.”

Well how could he argue with that? Spencer lunged forward once again, desperate to experience the familiar taste of her tongue up against his, drawing a long, deep moan from her throat in the process. His needy hands wasted no time finding the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to join the pieces of fabric already strewn across the floor, before working on ridding himself of his last few articles of clothing.

Every barrier between their bodies now gone, Y/n almost couldn’t control her excitement as his long, slender fingers finally made contact with her throbbing clit, the pleasure from his touch sending shock waves throughout her entire body. She could’ve sworn his fingers were magical and always knew exactly what to do and how to do it. 

“Mmmm Spence baby. More..pleaseeee” she moaned, causing his eyes to roll back into his head, utterly enamored by the woman underneath him, but nonetheless obeying her wishes and positioning his mouth over her wet heat. Hearing her squeal at the contact was reward enough to satisfy Spencer for the rest of his life, but the lucky bastard had so much more at the tip of his fingers.

Wait. 

Momentarily allowing himself to think rationally, he realized his current situation and how ideal it truly was. She was in his hands. She had made it so clear that she had so much offered up to him, he would be completely foolish to just let the opportunity go to waste. As he continued mentally battering himself over it, the only conclusion he could come to was the fact that if he didn’t at least go for it once, he would never know. That just wouldn't be right, the young doctor thought to himself. No hypothesis deserved to go without a little experimenting first.

“Oh Spence! Baby I’m so close”, she cried out as his fingers noticeably picked up their pace as if he had reached his decision. 

Now or never dude. Now or never.

“Yeah baby? You gonna cum for me? Goooood girl.”

Spencer immediately met her eyes to gauge her reaction to his foul words, desperate for some kind of positive response. He watched her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as she let out a sharp gasp, her walls beginning to flutter uncontrollably, coming undone as soon as the words processed in her brain. 

Still unsure of how to go about her reaction to his sudden personality shift, Spencer patiently waited for Y/n to come back down to the earth before proceeding with the little game. Her hooded eyes flicked to his, the shiny orbs almost completely black and dilated beyond belief.

He was about to ask her if that had been okay when she lunged forward and clashed her mouth against his, her fingers setting up camp in his unruly curls and tugging hard as their tongues were reunited, deep groans escaping both of them at the action. Spencer decided that was confirmation enough and decided to see just how far he could take it.

Feeling her small hands worm their way between their bodies to grasp his length and jerk him towards her pussy, he let out a slow chuckle at her movements,the sound stopping her in her tracks. 

“Do you want my cock, baby?”, Spencer asked her, inwardly cringing at the unfamiliar words that he didn’t all together hate. The long drawn-out moan that she let out quickly reassured him of his mission.

“God yes, Spence please! I need your cock so bad!” Her voice shook with every word, almost as if she was on the verge of tears from the intensity of the situation that had blossomed between them. 

Feeling unbelievably turned on by Y/n’s sounds and desperation, he couldn’t help but rub his tip against her slit, her wetness soaking his cock and doing ungodly things to his already inflated ego. 

“Well since you asked so nicely, baby…”, concluding his sentence by slamming his entire length into her waiting pussy at once. He cherished the screams that escaped her throat at the intrusion, egged on by the nails that now dug into his back, almost breaking through the skin. Spencer couldn’t even imagine trying to suppress the animalistic groan that fell from his lips, his large hands latching onto her hips and setting a dangerously erotic pace.

As he ruthlessly pounded into her willing body, he couldn’t drag his eyes away from her face, admiring the way her mouth fell open, unable to let any sound escape due to the sheer intensity of his thrusts. 

“Oh Y/n! Y/n! You feel so fucking good around me, squeezing my cock like your life depends on it. You’re such a good little girl, aren’t you?”

All she could muster as a response was a head nod and a whimper, completely and utterly at a loss for words at the hands of the man above her who she was able to identify as her boyfriend. Only, he had never acted like this before. But she absolutely loved it.

Soon the moans in his ear became too much and he knew he needed to up the playing field once again, desperate to see all the different kinds of reactions she was offering up from his bold moves. Letting his thrusts falter slightly, he grabbed onto her shaking legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders, allowing himself to sink even further into her. If her screams were any indication, he had chosen wisely.

Although only a couple of minutes had passed, they were both spiralling dangerously close to their climaxes, barely even able to hold it any longer as they teetered on the edge together. Spencer could feel Y/n’s walls beginning to flutter erratically again, a sure sign that she wasn’t going to last much longer, but he knew he wouldn’t either. However, he was utterly desperate to make her cum first, the perfect solution popping into his head at the last moment.

“S-Spence..I’m s-so c-close”, she whimpered as her hands tightened their grip on his back, surely leaving it covered in multiple dark, red streaks.

“That’s it baby. Cum all over Daddy’s cock.” 

He watched her eyes shoot open and roll to the back of her head as she finally catapulted herself over the edge, her pussy tightening around him, triggering his own release to crash through his body.

“Oh Y/nnnnn!”

“Spence!”

They both collapsed onto the bed as they came down, breathing heavily from the sheer chaos that had just ensued seconds before. Gently pulling himself out of her with a low whine, Spencer flopped onto his back next to her, lazily drawing little circles on her arm as they tried to catch their breaths.

After a few moments had passed and their breathing had found itself somewhat regulated, they hesitantly let their eyes drift to each other, both appearing unsure about how to react. Spencer internally started panicking, fearing that he had pushed her too far. At least that was his fear until she started giggling uncontrollably, him unable to resist joining along.

“What’s so funny?”, he sputtered, barely getting through the words without laughing breathlessly. 

“I knew something was up earlier today. There was no fucking way it would take someone that long to find a damn bra Spence. Do a little bit of light reading? Hmmm?”

Fuck. Busted idiot.

“Y/n, look, it was a complete accident! I’m so sorry! I was trying to find the right drawer, which might I say was extremely difficult because how could someone possibly need that many drawers? Anyways I digress..I’m so, so, so sor-” Spencer’s babbling was abruptly cut short by a pair of soft lips touching his own, effectively shutting him up real fast.

Y/n pulled away after a few seconds, giggling at the wide-eyed puppy in front of her. “It’s fine Spence, seriously. Even I will admit I have way too many drawers”, she chuckled, him following suit. “While I have to say I’m most definitely shocked that The Spencer Reid was so affected by some stupid erotic novel…” She watched him quickly shy away, the blush coating his features before she could even finish her sentence. Reaching out to grab his chin and bring him back to her, she continued her thought. “...I certainly wouldn’t mind if that guy ever came back for any encore performances.”

“Oh”, he whispered while inhaling a sharp breath, the shy response almost lost to her ears due to the volume, or lack thereof.

“Yeah. Oh”, she giggled before settling back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her as the waves of exhaustion finally caught up to them.

“Y/n?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you. Sweet dreams.”

“I love you too...Daddy.”


End file.
